


Told You

by EmptySighs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptySighs/pseuds/EmptySighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody messes with Do Kyungsoo's territory... but Minseok and Luhan just did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.

It’s 7:37 AM

 

As always, Minseok wakes up too early compared to anyone in the dorm. The silence that envelops his entire being as soon as he steps out of the room he shares with Luhan keeps his senses sluggish –but that doesn’t stop him from making his way to the kitchen to have his first dose of caffeine.

Despite still being sleepy, Minseok is a little excited for today. Being free from any commitments from the idol lives they are living, a coffee date with his favorite person waits for him later that afternoon. For now, they are merely Kim Minseok and Lu Han, who both love coffee and soccer (and probably each other). He places his mobile phone on the table before starting on his intended task.

No one seems to have woken up while he prepared the drink made of granulated coffee beans and water. He has already poured the mixture in his personal cup when a pair of arms begins to intertwine with his body and a head rests on his shoulder; such an act brings the butterflies and possibly elephants in Minseok's stomach alive.

"Good morning, love." Luhan mumbles lazily against his neck --the gush of spearmint breath tickling a sensitive spot. The slothful man feels him tenses up due to the contact, but places soft lingering kisses on his sensitive skin. Afraid that someone might walk in on them early in the morning, he tries to steer away from the hold, successfully removing the tangled limbs off his body.

He feels his cheeks glow at the sight of Luhan still in his pajamas and ruffled hair, standing in front of him with arms stretched out and hands opening and closing like a toddler asking for something. "Luhan, what are you doing?"

The questioned man pouts playfully and Minseok can’t help but chuckle at how childish the twenty-five year old man looks like. "Would you like some coff– ” his words are cut off by a pair of soft cherry lips against his and hands resting on his hips –pushing him back until his rear connects with the marble counter.

“I’d rather have you.” Luhan ghosts against Minseok’s parted lips.

The huskiness of Luhan's voice laced with sleep makes Minseok weak to his knees. The blood rushes down south of his body. The complete flip of Luhan’s demeanor makes him pull Luhan down by the back of his neck and deeper into the kiss.

Luhan pulls him up to the counter without breaking the contact and Minseok's legs possessively claim the body, which he has been yearning for quite some time. Luhan's hands are now on the hem of his shirt, tugging on it, asking for permission.

Should they really do this here?

No. No. Kyungsoo might wake up any time now and see them. Nobody messes with Do Kyungsoo's kitchen; everyone in the dorm knows that. "Lu--" this time his words are cut off by warm hands brushing along the skin under his navy blue shirt. "Lu…" he moans as fingers brushes on his erect buds.

Minseok’s moan rings in Luhan’s ear and makes the tent in his pants more prominent. Luhan starts grinding on Minseok’s own hardening clothed cock, earning himself another delightful moan.

“Don’t worry about them seeing us, they wouldn’t even dare to walk out of their rooms once they hear you like that.” Luhan whispers before lightly biting on Minseok’s earlobe. He has never done dirty talking before, but they are both lying if it doesn’t turn them on more –for Minseok is desperately angling his hips to grind up on him equally harder.

Soon enough Minseok’s shirt is off his body and he is now being pushed on the cold kitchen counter even further. His back slightly rests on the smooth marble and his head leans on the cupboard supporting him as Luhan playfully runs his finger along his waist band.

"Fuck, Luhan. Just do it!" Minseok doesn't know when he became this needy, maybe because they haven't been able to be alone these past few weeks. Luhan heeds to his request. Shortly, he is completely naked on the countertop. The cold air makes him uncomfortable, but Luhan's hands glide on his legs –warming him up not only from the current temperature but also for what’s to come.

Luhan’s lips trail fervent kisses on Minseok’s skin while his hand find its way to an already leaking cock. His finger digs lightly on the slit, making the man beneath him moan and thrust in anticipation and desperation. The sound drives Luhan to continue teasing the hardening shaft in his hold. He begins to move his hand up and down and he smiles to himself as he watches Minseok’s hooded stare.

“Luhan, we can’t do it here. We don’t even—Ah—” Luhan changes the phase his wrist flicks, successfully shutting the other man.

"Don’t worry about anything, love.” Luhan pulls him off the counter rather roughly and flips him with his stomach now leaning on the countertop. “I’m sure they already heard you.” Fingers trace his bottom lip and he instinctively takes them in his mouth. “Coat them well, sweetheart.”

Minseok whines as Luhan retrieves his hand. “Luhan! Don’t you dare—“

“Shhh…” Luhan warns, keeping Minseok pinned down. “Patience.”

Minseok twitches as soon as a cold sensation meets his hole. He raises his ass, offering himself to Luhan, wanting more, but the man behind him just keeps on teasing. “Luhan—” he begs and that’s just the right word that Luhan wants to hear. Soon, a digit slowly slips into Minseok’s tightness and works its way. Luhan adds a second finger when he deems it’s right and Minseok suddenly becomes a beautiful moaning mess under him, literally fucking himself on Luhan’s fingers.

“Look at you, such a li—”

“Ah~ Shut up... L-luhan. J-just take me already.” Minseok says in between his moans.

Endearing Minseok is always lovely to his eyes, but demanding Minseok on times like this always finds his way to Luhan’s cock. Not having a lube with him, Luhan spits on his hand and coats his throbbing length. He clutches on Minseok’s hips and guides himself inside Minseok slowly.

Their moans come in unison and that cues Luhan to begin driving into Minseok deeper. Filled with desire and caught up in the moment, he grabs a fistful of the shorter man’s dark locks; a satisfactory moan escapes Minseok’s lips –totally lost in the sensation coiling in his lower stomach.

Luhan nips on Minseok’s nape, tracing pattern on smooth white skin with his lips.

Their hips find a rhythm of skin slapping on skin.

“L-luhan. There— ” Luhan hits the spot again and again. “Lu—”

Luhan can already feel his own climax approaching and so he tugs on Minseok’s cock as he speeds up his plunges –his thrusts, sharper and deeper.

They soon come undone with each other’s name rolling off their tongues and their sights filled with white specks of light.

\--

After fixing themselves and cleaning up the mess they have caused in Kyungsoo’s territory, Minseok checks on his cup of coffee earlier and its hotness completely left for being stalled for too long.

“Look at what you’ve done to my coffee!” He accuses Luhan, who is retrieving cups from one of the cabinets.

“I’m sorry.” Luhan places a chaste kiss on Minseok’s cheek. “I hope you wouldn’t mind a second round—I mean cup.” He quickly amends as Minseok threatens him with a piercing look.

A buzzing sound fills the room and their eyes land on Minseok’s phone on the dining table. Both of them peek at the screen to see who the sender is, their hearts jump off their respective cages as soon as they read who it’s from. Minseok keeps the phone on the table and slides the screen.

From: Kyungsoo

Hyung! Are you guys done?! I need to make breakfast.

A smile spreads on Luhan lips as he looks at a beet red Minseok, wrapping the stunned man in a half hug before whispering in his ear.

“Told you.”


End file.
